Alma Gêmea
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Acredita em Alma Gêmea? Ela tinha dúvida, mas ele encontrou o jeito certo de fazê-la mudar de ideia...


**Alma Gêmea**

Eles tinham 18 anos, uma festa enorme rolava nos jardins na casa de seus avós, comemoravam a formatura deles, haviam acabado de se formar na escola. O futuro parecia incerto e assustador, e de repente queriam sair de tudo aquilo, fugir para qualquer lugar, longe de familiares lhe perguntando o que fariam agora, longe de expectativas e sonhos frustrados. Queriam começar de novo em outro lugar. Queriam fugir.

- Quer ir para aquele lugar que só nós conhecemos? – Hugo perguntou no pé do ouvido da prima.

Ele sabia que ela estava desesperada para sair de lá, sua expressão mostrava, ele mais do que ninguém a conhecia.

Então sem se despedir de um parente que ela realmente não se lembrava o nome, segurando na mão do primo, ambos correram para longe da festa, longe da loucura, longe de tudo que as expectativas os aguardavam.

Sorrindo e fechando os olhos, Lily esperou o primo aparatar e assim que o fez, ela sabia onde estava. Esse era o lugar deles.

Subindo devagar na velha escada da casa da árvore feita pelo seu Tio Rony, anos atrás, eles sentaram no lugar que passaram tempo demais juntos, o lugar que agora parecia pequeno demais.

- Aquilo me sufoca – ela confessou.

- Eu pude ver nos seus olhos isso – ele sorriu.

- Onde está a Sarah, sua namorada? – ela perguntou se lembrando.

- Ah, nós terminamos sabe? – respondeu chateado – Esse negócio de terminar a escola e namoro a distancia e... ah você sabe.

- É, que pena, achei que poderíamos sair qualquer dia desses num encontro a quatro.

- Ah é –exclamou de repente – Você e Tommy, estão namorando?

- Namorando não – ela fez uma careta – Só saindo. Não planejamos fazer tudo como você e Sarah.

- Eu e Sarah, não fazemos tudo nós só...

- Eu não falei por mal – se apressou a dizer – Acho legal na verdade, você está apaixonado por ela, mesmo depois que terminaram, posso ver.

Ela sorriu e ele olhou para baixo envergonhado.

- Então, vocês já fizeram? – ela perguntou.

Hugo começou a tossir surpreso com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela riu e voltou a falar:

- Eu estava brincando. Devia ver sua cara, foi fantástico... É só que, isso meio que me preocupa, com quem vai ser minha primeira vez.

- Tommy? Suponho que isso responda sua pergunta – Hugo disse automaticamente.

- Oh não – ela riu – Apesar que isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

- Porque? Acha que ele é experiente ou coisa assim? – ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao perguntar isso, não sabia bem ao certo o que era.

- Tenho certeza que ele já fez isso antes, mas esse não é o ponto, só tiraria a pressão se fosse com ele – respondeu naturalmente, olhando a paisagem a sua frente.

- Como? Me explique – Hugo na verdade queria entender porque seu coração estava apertado.

- Eu já sei que não é ele, sabe esse negócio de viver feliz para sempre, ele não é a minha alma gêmea, então, perder isso com ele seria como só tirar do caminho. Não seria especial.

- O sonho de toda garota – foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer .

- Você é uma garota? – perguntou zombando do primo.

- Comparado a você? Provavelmente – ele riu a acompanhando – Sabe, só não estou dizendo que tem que ser, uma cama com rosas e velas e uma música romântica ao fundo, mas definitivamente quero que minha primeira vez seja especial.

- Então você e a Sarah, não...

- Não, não, não – negou varias vezes fugindo do olhar dela.

- Eu não me preocuparia – ela suspirou e criou coragem para dizer – Seja o que fizer, tenho certeza que será especial.

Ele a encarou sorrindo e então Lily prosseguiu:

- Isso é o que você é Hugo. Especial.

Então ficaram calados um bom tempo, o silencio estava enlouquecedor e então Hugo se permitiu perguntar algo que lhe martelava na cabeça:

- Ok, não me leve a mal, mas parece que você não liga a mínima para Tommy, o que pede a questão...

- Porque estou com ele? – terminou os pensamentos dele.

- É.

- Pra esquecer – ela sorriu fechando os olhos.

- O que?

- Eu gosto dele –fugiu da pergunta do primo – Não me vejo casando ou algo do tipo, mas gosto dele.

- Então ele não é sua alma gêmea?

- Não existe isso de alma gêmea Hugo. Porque você acredita? – perguntou virando seu rosto a ele.

-Eu não sei, talvez exista – respondeu cruzando os braços ao redor de si, fugindo dos olhos dela.

- Acha que a Sarah é a sua?

- Não, senão não teríamos terminado com medo da distancia – respondeu automaticamente.

- Bem – ela se levantou do chão de madeira que estava sentada – Obrigada por ter me tirado daquela festa e tudo, e... eu vou pra casa.

Lily começou a descer devagar as escadas, mas Hugo, cansado de lutar contra seus sentimentos disse:

- Acho que está errada – disse rudemente a fazendo parar de andar e o encarar.

- Sobre o que?

- Acho que pode saber sim, quando é amor, quem é sua alma gêmea.

Ela mordeu os lábios e disse:

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Você tem uma alma gêmea Lily, e quando tirar isso da sua cabeça, esse negocio de medo e se permitir amar, vai ver, vai saber quem é – Hugo ergueu os ombros – Ele provavelmente vai estar na sua frente.

Lily respirava fortemente agora, seu primo continuava a falar.

- E o cara sortudo que ficar com você, ele não vai fugir tão fácil.

- Porque acha isso? – sussurrou.

- Porque... – Hugo engoliu em seco e prosseguiu – Ele foi feito para você.

- O que quer dizer? — Lily questionou sentindo que ela obviamente descobria muito do que seu corpo almejava.

- Não é obvio? — Hugo disse vendo que ela não estava mais na escada e sim em frente a ele. Suas respirações começavam a se misturar antes mesmo de seus corpos darem o primeiro passo para isso.

- Você é o inteligente aqui Hugo, eu sou apenas... — Os lábios dela foram impedidos de falar. Hugo tinha um jeito de puxá-la contra si diferente de todos os outros os garotos, não era rude e nem violento, era um jeito de pegá-la como se ele fosse tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.

E seus lábios eram macios, diferente da língua que era áspera de fazia com que o corpo dela inteiro se arrepiasse sempre que ela resolvia traçar uma dança erótica e quente com a sua própria língua. Lily se entregou ao beijo. E naquele momento ela não precisou dizer as palavras que giravam em sua mente. Hugo estava certo, ele sabia porque sentia o mesmo que ela sentia. Almas gêmeas dessas que foram separadas quando Deuses e Semideuses ficaram com medo de perder seus poderes para os meros mortais unidos e fortes, os amores os tornavam forte. Sem o amor eles nada seriam.

Era amor. Desde que descobriram que esse sentimento existia. E estavam naquele lugar que só eles conheciam o lugar que tinha feito o companheirismo se tornar amizade, e a amizade virar amor. O lugar que tinha feito eles virarem Lily e Hugo. Uma casa na arvore, tão pequena e frágil, capaz de carregar tantos sentimentos em suas madeiras antigas e mofadas. Ninguém pode entender o que envolve os verdadeiros sentimentos.

Quando seus lábios se separaram Lily não tinha mais ar e seus lábios brilhavam vermelhos devido a sofridão com que Hugo os sugou, como se fosse a ultima chance de declarar seu amor, um amor que ficou tanto tempo guardado, omitido, afogado entre os medos e as incertezas. Hugo sorriu e permaneceu a segurando pela cintura, firme, com jeito, impedindo qualquer movimento drástico dela.

- O que estava dizendo? — Hugo disse brincando com seu nariz sobre os cabelos flamejantes dela.

- Hugo... — Lily suspirou finalmente olhando no fundo dos olhos do garoto. E ela enxergou. Enxergou tudo que sempre quis enxergar no olhar de um homem. Ela enxergou a mulher que em que estava se transformando.

- Acredita que tenha uma alma gêmea? — Hugo disse acariciando a pele dela com o mesmo nariz que antes inalava o perfume de jasmim que seus cabelos possuíam. Seu nariz deixava a pele de Lily arrepiada e completamente entregue.

- Eu não sei... — Lily disse com seu ultimo sussurro. Nada mais depois dali seria meigo, ou silencioso. Daquele momento em diante tudo seria pele, suor e calor. Mais do que isso, seria amor o puro e verdadeiro, daqueles que lemos em livros e escutamos em canções.

Naquele lugar que somente eles conheciam, era onde eles descobriram o prazer mais profundo de se amar.

- Vou te fazer acreditar. — A voz de Hugo saiu forte e intensa, fazendo a cabeça de Lily girar.

- Eu confio em você, ninguém mais seria capaz de me provar que estou errada.

Se deitar no chão e sentir as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo por cima das roupas já foi o bastante para que ela acreditasse em amor e em almas gêmeas, nem o beijo mais profundo e o amasso mais intenso com Tommy tinham lhe resultado aquela sensação. Parecia que as mãos do primo estavam lhe desenhando, ou melhor lhe decorando para no futuro desenhar. Eram mãos quentes e ágeis que mesmo por cima das roupas deixavam um rastro de desejo e calor.

Não demorou para que os beijos morressem em pedidos por mais. Mais caricias, mais palavras, muito menos roupas. As mãos de Lily puxavam os cabelos vermelhos do seu primo, enquanto seu corpo serpenteava sobre o dele. Era uma sintonia dessas que se sonha por anos, a noite perfeita, com a pessoa perfeita e no melhor lugar do mundo. Almas Gêmeas simplesmente isso.

E foi assim que de repente as roupas jaziam sobre o canto da minúscula casa, escondendo os buracos na madeira, sendo envolvidas pelo cheiro de chuva antiga, aquela sensação de que a partir daquele momento carregariam cada lembrança que as madeiras possuíam. O brilho dos olhos conectados, as bocas entreabertas, e os corpos, os corpos encaixados como em um quebra cabeça, se movimentando lenta e intensamente, trazendo ruídos de puro êxtase, de pura tentação, de pureza e realismo. Os corpos suados, trepidantes, envolvidos como em uma dança sexy e quente. Um tango, desses que tiram o ar. E te deixam na expectativa de muito mais.

Escuta-se dizer mitos em volta da primeira vez. E muitos contam histórias lindas, outros histórias horríveis e doloridas. Essas pessoas não sabem o que é a primeira vez com a alma gêmea, porque essa primeira vez é doce como chocolate derretendo no céu da boca, é quente como pimenta malagueta, é macio como mousse de maracujá ou como travesseiro com perfume de lavanda. É especial como nada mais poderia ser.

Eles estavam ali. Só eles conheciam aquele lugar. E somente o lugar os conhecia. E somente ali ficaria gravados os gemidos e declarações que envolvem a primeira vez de almas gêmeas. Somente naquele lugar só deles ficariam gravadas as sensações de viver de verdade uma história de amor que se espera pela vida toda.

E quando os corpos já estavam parados e em silencio esperando que os corações voltassem ao ritmo normal, Lily suspirou a resposta daquilo que Hugo havia perguntando.

- Eu acredito em almas gêmeas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **fic de parceria com minha amiga Anny..._

_Esperamos que tenham gostado_

_beijos_


End file.
